


Dulce Locura

by Varmint



Series: IDFC [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, I forgot how to tag, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: Title loosely translates into: Sweet Madness... Fives was much too enamored to stand. So he decides to do something about it. And receives one of the greatest (yet most pleasant) surprises in his short life. Rare pair because I can.Anakin/Fives/Padmé. Come on in and give it a try. One-shot! First of the IDFC Collection.





	Dulce Locura

**_Dulce Locura_ **

_Quick A/N: I know nothing about the Star Wars universe other than some details from the first season of the show. Seeing how I wrote this without any internet because of Hurricane conditions, it'll be full of inconsistencies when paired up with the show. But because this will be an AU, I don't think that should be so bad._

* * *

It was madness.

Fives was aware of it.

Going along with these feelings was akin to suicide; clones weren't _supposed to feel_. By admitting these feelings, he would just about be proclaiming his need to get decommissioned.

But… _She_ was beautiful. _He_ was amazing. And, as an ARC Trooper that had seen more death and battles than many of his other brothers, Fives didn't have much time left in his already short life.

If he had been younger, Fives would never have dared even think about any of the things that were going through his mind. The romantic feelings that plagued him like a terminal illness would never even have been allowed to surface during those days. He'd been uptight- not to Echo's extent, of course- because he'd been young and unaware of the harsh reality that awaited him once he left the crisp, sterile halls of Kamino.

Now, though, after having learned so much- _lost so much more_ \- he didn't really think that he had any other choice.

These feelings were here to stay. He could either ignore them or acknowledge them. And, after much twisting and turning keeping him up for more than a reasonable amount of nights, he'd decided that ignoring them wasn't actually an option. Which had meant that two roads had been built before him: keep them bottled up and hope for the best, or make them known and hope for the best.

Whichever road he chose, there was uncertainty all around. He couldn't say with complete surety that, if he kept everything quiet, then it would never surface. Just like he couldn't say that if chose to tell the people that had plagued him for months now, they would accept or reject him.

It was madness.

But it was his choice.

That was one of the greatest things of being alive. Yes, he was a clone. Yes, his life was restricted and confined. Yes, he barely had a say in most of the things he did or places he went. Yes, at one point he had believed that, as a clone, he truly was nothing more than a glorified slave. But meeting the people he had met over his lifetime, living through the harrowing situations he had been forced into over the short years… Well, living was living. He didn't live the best life. But at least he was _alive_. Not many could claim that… not with this damned war still raging on.

But if there was one thing General Skywalker had always been clear on, it was that his troops could always come to him with any emotional turmoil that ate at them. Troops that weren't fully concentrated in battle were troops that would undoubtedly get hurt. He didn't need unaware fools grasping at thin air and missing every shot fired at unmoving objects. The Jedi needed fully aware soldiers that would do their job _right_. Fives would be a liability to the Jedi if he didn't get his act together.

He'd decided to go through with this madness on his own. He'd come to the conclusion that the only way to actually get all kinds of love related dysfunction out of his system was by just admitting to the truth. And he decided that telling it to just one of the two people that had stolen his heart wouldn't cut it. It had to be them both, just to make sure that everything was resolved as quickly and efficiently as possible. By telling them both he would successfully shut down any stray thoughts that may try to weasel their way into his mind after everything had been said and all been laid out in the open. There wouldn't be any 'What if I had told _her_ instead of _him_?'. There would only be 'I told them both'.

Finding them together wasn't too difficult.

That was an understatement and Fives was aware of it. But compared to the trouble he expected he'd have to go through to get them both to stay in one place together and have enough time to talk to them without having to worry about anyone walking in on them… Well, everything went much smoother than he had prepared himself for.

Luckily enough, she'd told him that she would be going on rounds around the poorer sections of her home. He, as overprotective and overbearing as he had always been, had immediately demanded that she take someone with her to protect her. And because the 501st had been enjoying one of its rare vacation days on the same planet, he'd asked her to choose one of them.

Fives had been lucky enough to be passing through the hangar where they were discussing everything at the exact moment the General had said this. And because he was one of the few clones that had lived through _so much_ and had come out alive and more or less okay, he'd been pointed out as a candidate.

She'd pursed her lips- so perfect and plush and _kissable_ \- and had looked as if she was prepared to argue over having to take a clone escort with her. But then the General had given her _that_ look- the one that looked so much like a kicked pup that even _Captain Rex_ had a hard time telling him no when he used it- and she'd sighed heavily. Then she'd walked over to Fives, eyes shining with curiosity and slight worry, and asked him if he had any plans for the day.

Fives had been left struck, looking like a complete fool before his brain had remembered how to send instructions to his mouth. He'd stuttered for a little bit, but eventually managed to shrug and told her that, no, he did _not_ have any plans for the day.

(What kind of plans could a clone even have made for a day? Even though they were on rest after a particularly grueling campaign, they were still restricted. They couldn't leave the palace that acted as their temporary headquarters and if they _did_ want to go somewhere, they had to get clearance from the General himself. And, even then, there were very little places they could go. So most brothers just chose to stay in and catch up on much needed sleep.)

The first thing he had been forced to do was change out of his armor. But because he owned no clothes other than the standard uniform and pajamas given to the men, he'd been dragged into a much too busy bazaar to find clothes that would not scare off any of the people he would be meeting.

Like a fish out of water; that's how he had felt once he'd put on the black slacks, blue tunic, brown boots, and black jacket. He'd never worn anything so loose and soft before, so he'd felt completely out of place. And his first few steps in the _brand new_ \- it had been a while since he had last worn anything that hadn't been his for most of his life- clothes had been totally awkward and he knew he'd looked like an idiot.

But she'd smiled. And so _widely_ , too!

That smile could have lit up a whole planet without any difficulty. Fives was sure of it.

After he'd been dressed in the brand new attire, he'd accompanied her on all of her chores of the day. First they'd stopped to stock up on supplies they would be taking to the less fortunate sectors. Then they had traded in their sleek speeder for a rusty, clearly older model that could handle much tougher terrain than just the lavish city streets.

She was wearing old clothes that still looked wonderful on her. But, really, that wasn't a surprise. Her body was kickass. It could make even a plastic bag look wonderful.

They'd gone to the outskirts of the affluent capital. And Fives had been struck by the huge difference between the two areas. It was as if he entered a whole new system, if he was honest. Because in this area, there was need, hunger, _desperation…_ everything horrible, really.

The people had been grateful. Some had been sour, cursed both of them for making them hope that someone actually cared. But most were just happy that they would be able to feed their household for at least one more day. That had been enough to make her smile, though. And _that_ had been enough to make Fives smile.

After they'd spent half the day handing out supplies, food, and water to those that needed and deserved it, they had returned to the palace. But instead of taking Fives through the path they had taken the first time around, she'd used another entrance.

"To give you a better idea of how big this place is." The Senator had said as she'd driven them. He'd guessed it was so he was more aware of the schematics of the palace and was able to use this advantage should an occasion to fight ever rise.

Once they had entered through a small walkway enshrouded in green and flower arcs- rather interesting and _green_ scenery when compared to the usual destruction clones were accustomed to-, Fives found himself following her into a small room that could only be described as a cozy little receiving area.

He wasn't _too sure_ just where exactly in the palace he was. Or if he could even reach the rooms set up to act as the barracks for the clones in this place. But he knew that it was warm, smelled wonderful, and she was as comfortable as could be. And if she was comfortable with him around, then he had no reason to fret.

"Would you like some tea?" She had asked after a while of them both just standing in the room.

Fives had been admiring the room- light brown walls, cozy looking furniture that wasn't overly decorated like the rest in this place, and flowers placed all around- when she had said this. And he'd nodded dumbly, unsure if tea was a good idea because he'd never actually tasted it. But it gave him an excuse to be around her for a little while longer. So it would be worth a try.

It had been as she worked inside of a room that he guessed to be a kitchen- there were four different doors that led outside of the room, but he only knew that one had been used by her- that the General had entered.

"Ah, Fives. I take it that your little mission went well."

Fives instinctually straightened up and saluted his General, then nodded, "Yes, Sir. No complications arose."

The human had looked him over with an emotion on his face Fives wasn't able to truly categorize. But then he smirked softly, "Those clothes look good on you."

If he said that the comment hadn't made him blush, Fives would be a bigger liar than Echo when he said he had _never_ read regulations to himself on some nights to calm himself enough to go to sleep. But he _did_ try his best to keep a straight face as he mumbled out a hurried, "Thank you, Sir." And he had guessed he had done a good job of it, seeing how the General then turned away and made his way behind Padmé.

As he heard some clinking and soft murmurs from inside of the small room, the thought had struck him.

 _Both_ of the people that haunted his dreams and filled up his mind with much too queasy thoughts of romantic moments he wasn't even sure _where_ they came from because _he_ sure wasn't a romantic were _there_. Both of them were there and together and he could tell them everything and finally have some clear closure in his life.

When he'd woken up, his plans had been to try and think up of a plan of getting them both together. He had never expected to actually have to go through with the… well… _going through_ part of the plan.

For a few seconds, he'd mentally freaked out. Because, seriously, he was supposed to have taken today to plot and prepare. Not to _jump in_ with what was supposed to have been the second phase of the plan.

But, if he had learned _anything_ under General Skywalker's command, it was that sometimes improvising was the only true way to go about missions. So he'd taken one deep breath to calm down, decided to think of as little words as he could use to confess to the two, and tried to keep a calm façade as he internally freaked out over every single scenario that decided to pop up in his mind and torment him.

It was during a particularly vivid image of him being dragged away by the General's orders to be decommissioned because of being defective enough to _feel_ that both humans walked out of the kitchen.

Senator Amidala did so with a tray filled with extremely fragile looking cups and a porcelain bowl that held cubes of white, which Fives guessed to be sugar. Anakin followed after her with a tray that had food in it. But not big food, like for a meal. More like tiny food that he'd seen people snacking on during their down time.

Fives, as a clone, didn't really _snack_. He scarffed down as much food as he could whenever there was enough food to fill him up. And when there wasn't, he just ate ration bars. Because of this, he wasn't too knowledgeable in the art of snacking.

This observation made his already racing heart begin to speed up even more. It was silly to be worried over food and _eating._ But there he was… Worrying over it.

"Please, Fives, sit down." She smiled at him as she walked towards one of the pieces of furniture and set down the tray on the tiny table that was placed in the very middle of those pieces. "How much sugar would you like in your tea?"

He felt somewhat stiff as he moved away from his spot- had he really stood there the whole time spent in the small room? _Seriously_? He was a damned idiot… But he sat down on one of the vacant chairs as he looked at the cup that the beautiful woman motioned to.

"I'm not really sure, Sir." He admitted softly, "I've never actually had tea."

 _That_ look. The wide eyed one with a slightly gaped mouth… the look that _screamed_ innocence… _That_ had been the look that had made Fives first find himself falling for this wonderful woman.

"What? Oh, Fives, I'm sorry-" Immediately she began to fumble, suddenly finding herself unsure of her actions.

It was rather adorable.

The General steadied her racing hands by covering one with his own gloved one. And he smiled down at her, "Fives isn't a sugar lover; one cube should be enough for him. And if it's not, he can always just add another."

She'd nodded, rushed to serve up the tea, and smiled crookedly after she had dropped the cube of sugar into the cup and stirred it. Fives smiled back just as crookedly, mind racing with thoughts of _why did she have to be so kriffin' perfect while he was nothing more than just another clone_ , and thanked her. His voice had shaken slightly, but neither human had commented on it. So he had just chalked that up to them not noticing it.

The tea was a different sort of taste. Just like the rest of the food that had been laid down in front of him. But he'd drank it all and eaten a bit to make sure that he didn't accidentally insult the Senator by not ingesting enough. He'd seen her toil to bring enough nourishment to those members of her planet that didn't have enough, after all. And he guessed that it just wouldn't be right to see that much necessity and then waste food that could be used to feed those that needed it.

"Do you like your tea?" The General had asked as he'd sipped at the hot drink, all the while Fives tried his best to keep how little he truly did like it from showing on his face.

"Yes Sir," He'd nodded with a straight face, then had smiled at the overly worried looking woman- how could someone care so much about the opinion of a measly clone?- "it's delicious."

She'd delivered him a dazzling smile that managed to leave him breathless. And, as if it hadn't been enough that he suddenly forgot how to force oxygen into his lungs, his General decided that _right there and then_ was the best moment to take off his outer robes and grace both him and Padmé with the vast expanses of muscle that were his arms.

It was just the arms. He'd apparently decided to wear a sleeveless tunic while on Naboo, most probably because he had wanted something that _wasn't_ long sleeved to break monotony, and Fives cursed the horrible luck he'd somehow stepped into.

He'd somehow done this to himself… he wasn't sure _how_ … but he was damned sure that, if he had never decided to just tell these two about his feelings, he never would have been caught in this kind of situation.

"That's great to hear." The Senator's melodic timbre managed to shake him just slightly out of the stupor he'd gracelessly stumbled into by just looking at those arms forged from battle after battle, "I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"Why would you think that? Padmé, your tea is delicious. Even Obi-Wan likes it."

"Yes, but he is somewhat addicted to tea. And when he tried it, he admitted that he had been deprived of tea for quite some time."

"Three standard rotations isn't 'quite some time', you know."

"To him it was."

It was so easy to listen to them speak to one another. From the first time Fives had seen them interacting, he'd found them amusing. Before he'd had any sort of idea of them being anything more than just acquaintances, Fives had known they had wonderful chances of becoming friends. Then, when he'd found out from a slightly tipsy Obi-Wan (he'd only seen that _once_ after the 212th had convinced him to let loose after a particularly difficult mission) that they had, in fact, known each other for quite some time, Fives had understood just why their banter was so natural and _comfortable_.

As an observer, he'd been able to form some ideas about their relationship. He'd never received any true confirmation about if these thoughts were reality or not; if they held an inch of truth or were mere imaginations. But he found it very hard to believe that _these two_ weren't more than just friends. The way they acted… It just didn't happen around those that weren't friends… Or, at least, that's what he thought. But he was just a clone. He could be wrong.

He was brought out from his thoughts- which was a bad habit he needed to stop immediately if he wanted to take this chance that would never present itself again- when the General snapped his fingers at him.

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question, trooper."

Even though his voice was somewhat harsh, a crooked smirk decorated his face. And, _damn_ , why did these two have to be so breathtakingly beautiful?

"I'm sorry, Sir. I… didn't hear it."

"You seem rather distracted, Fives. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Sir… Uh…" Fives faltered, "Was that the question?"

The General shook his head softly, "Not really, no. The actual question was if wished to return to the barracks tonight?"

The question had Fives completely confused. "Why would you ask that, Sir?"

Now the woman sat up and took up the trooper's attention, "I was telling Master Skywalker about how there were spare rooms here. This isn't really attached to the main building; it's more like a side cottage. And if you two wished to stay the night, I would be more than happy to host you."

The idea of not having to go back to his brothers was enticing. But Fives couldn't help but wonder just _why_ she would be offering. It wasn't as if she owed him anything. He'd been given the mission to help her, so he had done what he'd been asked to do. If anybody should be offering any kind of payment, it should have been him for the clothes she had bought him.

"Well, a night away from the brothers is never unappreciated…" He answered slowly, then looked over at his General, "But I can't really decide that for myself. It all depends on if the General allows it."

"Of course I'd allow it, Fives." Anakin flashed him a bright smile as he bent forward to pick up one of the small foods on the table, "You're a good man that has been doing excellent work. You've earned yourself a night of luxury, don't you think?"

If Fives hadn't known any better, he would have thought that the General was _praising_ him. But the human _didn't_ praise troops. He praised Ahsoka, the unruly Padawan Learner that was so much like him it was sometimes _scary_. He praised the Senator whenever she proved how truly capable of taking care of herself she was- which was just about every single time they wound up having to fetch her whenever she stumbled into trouble. But to his men, he gave _critiques_ and encouraging words. Never _praise_ , though.

"Well, Sir-"

"Come on, Fives! Don't act so humble. Padmé's already heard enough of your accomplishments to agree with me, right?"

"Right."

There was something in the air… Fives wasn't sure about it… But he felt as if these two were plotting something.

No, not _plotting_. More like they had already thought everything out and were acting out on their plans.

But that was ridiculous. So the clone tried to ignore that feeling as he shifted in his chair.

"Well, I'm not the kind to turn down the opportunity to sleep on a soft bed."

"Great." She smiled as she stood up, "I'll prepare the rooms."

The woman sauntered off with a kind of pep in her step that spoke of glee that made Fives begin to feel rather warm. Not a bad kind, though, like when he was stuck on a much too hot planet while trapped under pounds of armor. Instead it was a steady glow that he'd only felt on very few occasions before: During a drinking expedition with some of his brothers after a hard fight, after having received a small gift from a little girl he had helped during one of his campaigns, and once he and Echo had exchanged life-day gifts during their ARC Trooper training.

He was left alone with the General.

Immediately, without the distraction of the conversation, his thoughts began to sour once more. And, really, why wouldn't they? He was just a clone. These two were obviously already _something_. And if they weren't already romantically involved, it was only a matter of time before _that_ spark was ignited. They'd never want him in their lives. Not like he would have wished to be involved… it was much too intimate.

Slowly, as the seconds ticked by, Fives found himself regretting having agreed to stay the night. Because, with each moment spent with the humans, Fives found himself liking them even more than before.

"Fives… Are you sure you're alright?"

The General's face was pulled in with concern and his brown eyes shined with nothing short of worry.

Was the man actually worried for him? He truly was much too great.

"Yes, Sir." The clone nodded, but looked down at the floor when the human's gaze began to _burn_ him. "I've just got a lot on my mind… It's stressing me out a little."

All of this was the truth. Fives was sure that his General would believe that this was enough information for him to not want to pry any further. So he should be fine from having to answer with any specifics-

"Oh really? Like what?"

Fives felt himself utterly deflate at the pure curiosity in the man's voice.

Could he really get away with lying to a Jedi? He'd heard one of the older clones talking about trying to do so at one point… he just couldn't remember how that little venture had ended…

"Oh… You know… _Clone stuff_ …"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Fives felt like a complete idiot. But they had already left him and he couldn't really take them back. And it wasn't a complete lie. He was, after all, a clone. So his problems did, technically, count as 'clone stuff'. He was just painfully aware of how _amused_ the General currently was and he felt like a youngling that had just been caught with his hand inside of the cookie jar.

"If you don't want to tell me, Fives, it's alright. I'm your General, I understand you not wanting to say too many personal things when around me… Just know that, no matter what, I'm here and willing to listen to whatever it is that is eating at you."

_Oh, if only you knew…_

Fives nodded stiffly, a heavy frown pulling the corner of his lips downwards.

Hadn't he wanted to finally tell both of them about his true feelings? Hadn't he talked a big game only a couple of hours ago about how he would finally tell them everything and leave everything out in the open? Where had that bravado gone? Had it left as soon as the Senator and the General had sat down in front of him with their sugary snacks and tart tea?

"Thank you, Sir."

There was a small bit of chagrin on the man's face that was difficult for Fives to miss. But there was also that glint of amusement shining in his eyes that seemed to always be there… one which really didn't make much sense if the man was worried about him.

But he wasn't able to question the man because he decided to speak up.

"Fives… I've been curious recently…"

Immediately, the ARC Trooper found himself straightening up to look as professional as he should have been when around his General. He wasn't sure exactly why he felt the need to do such a thing so suddenly; not after he had spent so much time around him without caring. But the General's voice held something within it… Some feeling he couldn't identify… And that worried the clone.

"Now this is an extremely personal question and I won't condemn you for not answering it." The man explained with a completely earnest look on his face, honesty just about rolling off of him in waves. "If you don't want to answer it, you won't have to… I'm just too curious for my own good sometimes."

Hearing this from the General was both somewhat surprising, but completely expected. The human male was curious. He was rambunctious, hard headed, sometimes insane, and _especially_ curious. This was no secret. Everyone that had ever worked under him would know about all of these traits.

But… He'd never really been the kind to worry too much about making others uncomfortable. So it left Fives somewhat stunned to hear that, if he didn't want to answer the question, he wouldn't have to.

"Alright, Sir." He answered dumbly, "What would you like to know?"

It took the General a couple of seconds to speak. His eyes narrowed in that way they usually did whenever he was thinking too heavily on a matter.

Honestly, it was unfair how good the General looked at all times. Even with his face scrunched up, he looked unbelievably beautiful.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Fives reeled from the question.

Had he heard correctly? Had the man actually asked such a thing?

No, he couldn't have. Because no one would ever ask such a thing of a clone; not when they were killing machines that weren't supposed to _fall in love_.

Fives mind was just much too clouded by his own feelings. It had, somehow, tricked him into thinking that the question dealt with love. He was so busy thinking so many love related things about the two humans with him that he'd unwittingly tricked himself into hearing such a thing.

"Pardon, Sir. I don't think I-"

"Have you ever been in love, Fives?" The General prodded with a stern determination clear on his features that Fives began to think that he must have been unconscious and everything he had lived through had just been a dream. "And I'm not talking about the love you hold for your brothers. No, love for another; _romantic_ love."

Fives blinked like a complete idiot. The General stared back at him with harsh eyes.

Numbly, the clone opened his mouth to answer. But he quickly shut it, locking his jaw from saying the stupid thing that had immediately popped into his head: _Yes. You two._

The General wasn't looking for some sort of confession from him. He was most probably just trying to figure out if his men _could_ become romantically involved with someone… Why, though, Fives didn't know… Could he possibly want to find out about Fives to get rid of him? No. That wouldn't make any sense. The General had always been the kind to emphasize on the importance of _being human_ among his troops.

"Uh…" Fives sounded like a fool. But he soon shook his head, squared his shoulders, and decided to test the waters. "Yes, Sir. Why do you ask?"

His heart was beginning to beat uncontrollably. Even more than before. Hell, it felt as if it would jump out of his chest if he wasn't careful.

"Really?" For some reason, Fives didn't believe the General was actually taken aback with his answer. There was just something about his supposedly surprised reply that didn't feel all that genuine. "May I ask who?"

His throat seized at that very moment.

Was… Should he tell the truth? Should he remain quiet? What the hell was he supposed to do?

Why would the General ever be evil enough to ask him such questions?

It was at this moment when The Senator decided to come back. She had a small, pleased, smile playing on her lips. But as soon as she saw Fives- why? Did he look weird? Did he look as sick as he felt?-, the smile dropped.

"Ani… What did you do?"

"I'm just asking Fives a couple of questions." The General replied innocently. "We _did_ talk about asking him a couple of things before deciding anything."

… _What?_

Fives blinked at both humans, stupefied beyond words.

Had the General just said what Fives thought he had said?

"We did." The Senator relented softly, but soon sighed. "He's pale, Ani. Just what did you ask him?"

The man looked up at her and raised his hand. Fives was confused for a couple of seconds in which no one spoke and neither of the humans moved. But soon, the woman raised her own hand and allowed it to meet his.

Fives, for a reason beyond him, could not stop looking at them. Even as their faces softened with fondness and the General's fingers wrapped around her feminine, delicate, yet unbelievably strong hand. Not even when he pulled her down and she gracefully fell into his lap was Fives able to stop looking at them.

He was hypnotized by them.

"Ani…"

"I'm just trying something, Padmé…"

Fives felt like he was some kind of criminal. He felt as if he had no right to see such tender moments between both humans. This was a private moment, wasn't it? This was supposed to only be experienced by _them_. Not them _and_ him.

Faintly, in the back of his head, he noted how these two were, _without a doubt_ , something more than just friends. But that was a flitting thought that was gone as soon as it had appeared. Just as he thought it, the dark haired beauty moved her free hand to rest it on the General's jaw.

Both their eyes continued to look at one another. And Fives had to be blind and _absolutely oblivious_ to not be able to see the love that was being given and received by both parties through that _one look_.

… He should never have even thought about admitting his feelings to these two. As a clone, he had no reason to feel, no right to love.

Fives forced himself to look away from the moment. He couldn't continue looking at them. Not with the dozens of emotions that wanted to swallow him up.

He wanted what they had. Not just that, he wanted to be _part_ of it. He wanted to be with both humans. Not just one of them. He was selfish and defective and he would undoubtedly be sent back to Kamino as soon as the General was finished with rubbing his idiotic hopes and wishes in his face.

Closing his eyes was the hardest thing he had done in a while. But he couldn't continue looking at them. Nor could he keep his eyes open, he might get the urge to chance a peek at them from the corners of his eyes. No, closing them ensured keeping his utterly ridiculous thoughts and hopes to himself.

At this moment, all Fives wanted was to die. Not just leave the small room and never see either Padmé or his General again. No, he wanted to cease existing completely. Because, if he died, then he wouldn't have to deal with the heart that was slowly shattering with each second that passed.

He would never get what he wanted… And he never should have expected more; he was just another clone.

So caught up in his mind, Fives didn't notice when Padmé's hand left Anakin's jaw. And he surely didn't see how her arm stretched out towards him. But he _felt_ when her hand connected with the side of his face.

Against his better judgment, the ARC Trooper opened his eyes and looked over at the person that had touched him. With wide eyes, he took in how Padmé looked at him with soft, caring eyes.

"So you have been in love, ARC Trooper Fives?" She murmured softly, all the while she stood from the General's lap and crossed the small space to sit beside Fives. Her hand never left his face, though. "Or… Is it more like: you _are_ in love?"

She was right in front of him. She was seated in the same seat he was. Her hand was touching his face in the same manner it had touched her actual lover's.

For Force's sake… Fives wasn't sure if he wanted this to be _real_. Or if he should have prayed this was merely an illusion.

There were no words in his mouth. All the words that he managed to think of just died as soon as they reached his throat. His eyes were wide; he was left breathless by the woman in front of him.

Unlike with her, Fives _did_ see when his General stood up. From the corner of his eye, he was able to see the man's figure stand up and walk slowly towards them, taking much more time than the woman had. But then Fives was able to witness how the General's arm wrapped around the Senator, bringing her towards his body as he sat himself down on the same couch Fives sat on.

A second later, a large, warm hand, coated the woman's own.

Like that, Fives found the side of his face being caressed by two hands.

"I don't think I've ever seen you at a loss for words before, Fives." The General commented with a smirk, although his eyes were almost as soft as the woman's own. "I kind of like it."

If his eyes grew any wider, Fives was sure they would pop out of their sockets.

"S-Sir?"

"Stuttering, too? Fives, you sure are full of-"

"Stop teasing him, Ani." The Senator scolded with a roll of her eyes, then smiled over at the clone. "Don't listen to him. He likes you very much. But he enjoys toying around with those he loves."

There was that word again.

Were the Senator's words supposed to let him know that the General loved him? Because, if they were, they sure weren't comforting.

The word love… Did it mean less to these two than it did to Fives? They were throwing it out so much that he was starting to doubt that the definition of love he had learned was the very one they used.

"I do. I really do." The man relented, allowing his hand to fall from Five's face and return to his side. "Fives… In all seriousness now…"

Both humans shared a glance now.

Fives' heart stuttered.

"Ani and I… We're a couple. We love each other very much." The Senator continued for the male, eyes moving to look back into Fives' own eyes. "But I believe that the love my heart can give never divides. Instead, it multiplies. And I… Well…"

Fives' tongue felt like lead within his mouth. He couldn't speak to try and ask just what in the world was going on. He couldn't even bring himself to look _away_ from the beautiful couple in front of him.

"She wants you, Fives."

Fives hadn't been sure before. But now he was completely certain that this must have been some kind of horrible, torturous, fever dream.

This couldn't have been his reality. It just couldn't have been.

" _We_ want you." She corrected with much more conviction than the General had used, dark eyes boring into Fives' own. "If you'd allow us to have you, of course."

Fives didn't answer for a few seconds. But when he did, it was in a manner that truly surprised even himself.

"This must be some sort of a dream…" He murmured to himself, slowly raising his own hand to grasp onto the Senator's own.

For a moment, it felt as if her hand inside of his, on top of his cheek, was his lifeline. But then he closed his eyes and glanced away from both humans, "This cannot be real."

He wanted them both.

He'd wanted them for _so long_.

But this was too good to be true. This couldn't actually be what was happening.

Suddenly, a warm, _large_ hand found its way onto the other side of his face. He was soon cradled on both sides by strong and steady hands.

"But it is, Fives."

He wasn't expecting the kiss.

But he sure as hell didn't fight against it.

From the softness and fullness of the lips, he was able to deduct within a few seconds that it had been the Senator to kiss him. Besides, she was careful and slow with her kiss, a type of kiss that was both reassuring and passionate, but not overwhelming.

"Ever since she first met you, Fives, Padmé has wanted you."

The General whispered even as the Senator deepened the kiss, licking at his bottom lip to ask for permission so her tongue to enter his mouth.

Quite frankly, Fives had never been kissed intensely before. Yes, he had kissed before. But those kisses had been drunken misadventures he wasn't crazy enough to want to repeat. And those didn't hold a single candle to the woman's kiss.

Faintly, he felt as she shifted forward so she could press into him; away from the General.

Because he wasn't completely sure what he should have done, Fives merely kept his hands on his lap.

Soon enough, though, he felt the General's large hands clasp onto his own and move them. Instead of remaining safely on his lap, Fives found his hands moved to hold onto the Senator's waist.

"You've always been so kind to her. She's admired you for so long… I've got to say, at one point I was even jealous of you. Sometimes all she wanted to talk about was you: how strong you were, how great your aim is… how pleasurable it must be to have you in bed…"

It was when she bit him that Fives couldn't help himself; he let out a soft moan that made the woman smirk against him.

Their lips continued connected for a few more seconds before she pulled away.

Fives' eyes were wide; small bursts of air escaping from his slightly agape lips as he panted. The Senator's pupils were blown up and she had a small smirk on her lips that looked _so much_ like the General's own that Fives couldn't truly believe it.

Wasn't the Senator supposed to be the good one? Wasn't she the pure woman that could never do any wrong? Where had this sudden passion, as sultry and seductive as the General's own, come from?

"I'm sorry if I come on too strong, Fives." She murmured, one hand moving down to caress his collarbone as the other traveled up to tangle in his hair. "I'm attracted to you. Ani has had to put up with me and my feelings for so long that he's accustomed to my much less expected... _Decisions_ … But… I don't want to scare you off… But I _want you_."

Blinking in stupefaction, Fives glanced up at his General.

"And… You… You're okay with this?"

The General's smirk was back in its rightful place. And now that _both_ humans had those smirks on their lips, Fives began to feel like an injured animal caught in the sights of a hunter. There would be no escape from these two. He wasn't sure why he felt like this, but it was the only thought that crossed his mind.

"Okay?" The man parroted, "Oh, Fives… Padmé is a rather _persuasive_ woman. And you are more than just interesting… She was able to make me see the more _intriguing_ bits about you."

"I-Intriguing?"

"Yup." The man's smirk never faltered. But he soon shifted forward, leaning over the Senator, and grasped Fives by the back of his neck. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Unlike the Senator's kiss, which had grown impassioned and heated the more time their lips had stayed together, the General's own began intensely and lost none of that energy.

Fives felt like some kind of rookie as he struggled to keep up with his General's lips. They were harsh and demanding, seeking much more than what Fives thought he could have given.

And, as if that hadn't been enough, it was as he whimpered while the man's tongue traced over him, the Senator decided to make herself noticed once more. She surged forward and ran her hands down Fives' body, only to wrap them around his waist and burrow her head into the crook where his neck met shoulder.

An unrepentant moan was forced from his lips as she began to bite at him.

These two… This couldn't be real.

The lips on him… The hands raking over his clothed back… The firm hand holding his head in place as the General _took_ … None of this could have been real. None of what they had said could have been the truth. Because _no one_ could ever look at a clone like him and find anything more than what was found in other brothers.

It was hard to think, though, with both humans being so incredibly _hard to ignore._

When the General finally pulled away, it was with Fives' bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Which was something that was so incredibly hot that Fives found himself having to worry about all semblance of self control.

The Senator pulled away from his neck- where she had decided to leave a pattern of bite marks. But before she was back to being seated upright, she made sure to plant one final kiss on Fives' lips.

The clone stared at both humans with nothing short of wonder. They were rather identical in their looks; their lips were somewhat plumper than usual, their eyes sultry and dark, and their breathing was deep. But while the General looked as if he was prepared to just jump Fives and do whatever he wanted, the Senator looked like she was prepared to make Fives _beg_ for her to do something, _anything_.

Quite frankly, he wasn't sure which idea was more terrifying. Or more enticing.

"You both… You want me?"

"Yes."

"Are you _sure?_ "

Both their faces darkened upon hearing his completely disbelieving tone.

"Of course we're sure!" The Senator pulled herself up to him, just about spilling into Fives' lap. "We wouldn't be asking this of you if we weren't completely sure."

Fives' hands felt at home on her waist. Just like he felt completely _perfect_ with her on top of him, all the while the General's hand smoothed over the back of his neck.

This was all just too perfect…

"This must be some dream…"

"Not at all, Fives." And, as if to make Fives understand this, the General squeezed his neck more than what could be considered not painful. "Now, tell us you want us. Because, if you don't, we'll just have to assume that you-"

Panic surged into Fives' heart the very moment the human said this. "I want you!" He shouted out before he could even stop to think about what it was that he was saying.

Unfortunately for his elated heart, both humans adopted unbelievably _pleased_ smirks.

"This'll be a good night, Ani."

"I agree, Padmé."

..~..~..

Hope you all enjoyed this story! Please review and tell me what you thought of this rare pair!


End file.
